Mind Games
by Dreamwriter27
Summary: The perfect couple. The perfect empire. The perfect mistake.


**Author's note: Hey all you people thanks soso much for taking time to read my story you guys are all amazing and please review and subscribe. All opinions for this story are encouraged and greatly welcome but this is my first Gossip Girl Fanfiction so please contain the overly harsh comments. And I do not own Gossip Girl. Cecily von Ziegesar does and I also do not own the designer lables either! Enjoy and thanks!I**

Mind Game: Prologue: Who When What Where How?: Serena's Point of View

The music pulsed loudly through Serena's shaky four-inch gold Christian Louboutin which she probably shouldn't have worn to a raging club like this. She was beyond drunk downing the rest of the liquor in her Champagne bottle. She swayed her body side to side not because this was her favorite song because she was stumbling in her heels and the tight red mini dress that showed way to much skin gave her a headache. She let out a very unsophisticated burp and ignoring it threw her hands up high a screamed "WHOOO." Her head was spinning and she had misplaced several items but didn't give a dam. She danced close facing her partner a cute well cute to her drunk brain guy with long gold locks. She giggled to cover up her stumble nearly wiping out a flock of huddled dancers. "I have to go somewhere." She yelled above the music to no one in particular. She had to find Chuck and Blair who were also here. She pushed through girls in dress chatting u storm and giggled over cute drunken guys. After five minute (more like fifty to Serena's drunken mind) she assumed she had covered the whole club and no trace of the dancing couple. Her head was ready to detonate by then and she had to find a bed to lay on. That was going to be easy. Clubs had tons of beds. She tumbled down the hallway and opened the first door to the right. The door creaked open and muffled noises erupted from the room. She flicked on the lights and when she adjusted her eyes her hand dropped the champagne bottle which smashed into tiny shards cutting her legs but she didn't care. Serena whirled around and tripped her way down the hallway. She had to find Blair now.

My favorite phrase is who when what where how because the five W's and the H is what everyone wants to know about where Chuck Bass is now.

XOXO

-Gossip Girl

Mind Games: Chapter one: Not the Only Storm: Chuck's point of view

Spotted. One Chuck Bass yet again running not from but after Blair Waldorf. Two huge mistakes. Three broken promises. Uh Oh Chuck. You better run fast. We're counting down.

XOXO

-Gossip Girl

The lightning clapping thunderously outside was undeniable but the only sound of thunder in Chuck Bass's ears was the roaring of his heart as he raced into the rain tailing Blair Waldorf the love of his life. For now at least he thought as the logical side of his brain spoke prodding here and there amplifying his worst fear. The fear of losing Blair Waldorf. The driving rain nearly made it impossible to tack the willowy brunette in the satin salmon pink cap sleeve Versace dress. The one her had mercilessly paid for when she dragged him off to Fifth Avenue. The one that was paired the Platinum diamond necklace adorned with teardrops and satin peep toe Prada stilettos. This night was supposed to be a perfect night spending time with his perfect girl but here they were playing another mind game in another storm. He couldn't see her but he followed his heart trusting it to take him to his angel. That was what Blair taught him. To listen to your heart not your head. He was listening to it all right. The cries of pain and agony lead him to a alleyway. It was a dead end. Blair's newly manicured nails scathed the brick wall as she desperately clawed the wall thinking of a way, any way to get as far from Chuck Bass as humanly possible. Chuck rounded the corner to find a soaking trembling girl. Her hair was matted and dripping as if she had came out of a shower and thick black streaks ran down her porcelain skin. Her expensive clothing was devastatingly wet to a point that a professional dry cleaner couldn't fix. Even tough she was doused in rain this girl was still model-level perfect and the only person who could pull this off was Blair Waldorf. She whirled around and backed away slamming into the brick wall and crumpling to the floor. "Blair!" he cried and charged at her. "Don't touch me you whore!" She shrieked and even in her weakened form she managed to dig her nails in his flesh and run two long red scars down his arms which were seeping with blood. He didn't even flinch. This was just a pinch compared to the state of Blair Waldorf. He had done this to her. He had. No. Chuck didn't even what to thick about it. He focused on getting Blair to calm down and relax. After a couple more slaps several very colorful strings of cuss words which Chuck the proud father of at least three of them and wasn't even able to identify the other ones he was able to maneuver her lithe body into his arms. She rested her head on his soaked tuxedo and what? Passed out fell asleep Chuck didn't know. It was hard with Blair stuggling in his arms screaming. Chuck grimaced as he realized she was probably having a nightmare about him. He felt like a demon and hollow pit of pain opened up in his heart. You deserve a little voice sang in his mind and cringed nearly sending both him and Blair skidding on the slick pavement. He rang up Arthur and he waited there in silence as the black stretch limo pulled up. He first lay Blair on the backseat then slid in beside her careful not sit on her. Arthur turned around and raised an eyebrow at a moaning Blair. Chuck ignored him. "To the Empire Arthur." He instructed laying Blair in his lap stroking her hair as the city lights whizzed by in a blur. He somehow managed to carry out a exhausted Blair and arrived in his penthouse suite. He laid Blair on the silk sheets ignoring the fact that she was dripping wet and took a towel and dried her body. Then he rummaged around her side of the closet (The whole closet technically) and stripped her replacing her soaked dress with a comfy satin nightdress. He stared at the fog plating the glass door of his shower looking dumbfounded as if the perpetrating clear shower door would give Chuck Bass answers. They were genuinely deep in conversation with the legendary Rick Levin which Chuck had gone out of his way to get him there. The Ivy League president chatted merrily and seemed fairly intrigued by Blair it was either her flawless and poised personality or the fact that she was oblivious to her presence. She shifted constantly against Chuck's arm turning her head over her shoulder. Chuck was dying with curiosity to look over his shoulder to see what was mystifying Blair Waldorf enough to ignore Rick Levin. But he had to pretend he was interested in every word that came out of Rick's mouth for Blair even though she completely ignored him. A couple minutes later he lost it and was just about to turn around and eye the suspicion content behind him when Blair burst into tears and bolted out the room causing not only Rick Levin to stare blankly after her but also all the guest attending the Gala. He had ran out the door plunging into the rain after her and… Well you know the rest. He broke off from his thoughts when he heard muffled screaming. He flung open the bathroom door to find lair twisting and turning in every which way her hair matted and drowned in sweat. Chuck' heart immeadiatley went out to his troubled girlfriend. He fed a half asleep Blair a couple pills of valium the ones he kept for restless nights when her was Blairless and after he made sure she was sound asleep he took a pill himself and settled next to Blair wrapping his arm around her skinny waist. He had to take a pill even though Blair was here. This was going to be a restless night but Chuck really didn't understand why but he felt that Blair's problems related to him. Chuck pulled the string on the lamp and turned off the lights and let the grainy darkness swallow them whole.

Spotted. Blair Waldorf passed out in the bed of Chuck's Empire wet, cold and disturbed. Is Chuck the devil to torture Blair or the angel sending pleasure to her life and what is the resident king hiding in his kingdom?

XOXO

-Gossip Girl


End file.
